


Он нежен, когда ты груб

by Heidel



Category: Savages (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Офелия уходит за покупками, и парни остаются вдвоем.<br/>И можно выяснить то, что ты всегда хотел узнать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он нежен, когда ты груб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tender Where You Are Rough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462378) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> Автор: **Ebyru**  
>  Переводчик: **Heidel**  
>  Фандом: Savages («Особо опасны»)  
> Пейринг: Бен/Чон, Бен/Чон/О  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

Перед тем, как уйти, Офелия целует Чона так же страстно, как Бена; они могут не проявлять ревность, когда она рядом, но она знает, что время от времени это бывает. Они просто удивительные друзья, для которых очень легко сказать: «Да, чувак, можешь спать с ней сколько захочешь, пока я в отъезде» или «Конечно, затрахай её до смерти, пока я вытрясаю денежки с должников по всем штатам».

Но кое с чем она не может помочь им разобраться, с этим они должны справиться сами. Она без проблем может любить их обоих одинаково.

Закинув сумочку на плечо, она проходит через дом и выходит на улицу. Сегодня у неё много дел и очень мало времени. В Азии она пробудет долго, и ей нужно подготовиться и накупить уйму вещей сейчас, на тот случай, если у неё не будет такой возможности там, куда они уедут. 

Они наблюдают, как она уходит, улыбаясь своей обычной мягкой и уверенной улыбкой. Она садится на переднее сиденье своей машины, затем машина уезжает по улице и скрывается из виду. Она ушла.

*

Бен рассеянно смотрит перед собой, про себя отсчитывая секунды до того времени, пока, наконец, они все вместе окажутся в стране мечты. Он всегда ездил в экзотические путешествия один, и ему хочется, чтобы на этот раз два его любимых человека были с ним, чтобы вместе наслаждаться природой и погодой. И _мирной жизнью_.

Чон смотрит на Бена и по его лицу медленно расползается ухмылка – он почти уверен, что знает, о чем думает Бен. Не будет ничего плохого, если спросить.

– Ждешь-не дождешься, когда будем в Индонезии? – спрашивает Чон и отводит взгляд, когда Бен поднимает на него глаза.

– Ты не представляешь, как, – признается Бен. Он вздыхает, проводит рукой по своим каштановым волосам, запутываясь в них пальцами. – Как думаешь, её долго не будет?

– Ты же знаешь О. Она, наверное, покупает новый гардероб, – отвечает Чон. Бен продолжает наблюдать за Чоном, он обеспокоен и взвинчен. От его взгляда у Чона покалывает кожу, он чувствует нервозность Бена даже через разделяющий их стол. 

– Я уверен, она не задержится надолго. Пойдем поплаваем или еще чем-нибудь займемся.

– Я бы хотел, но не могу. Я думаю, что утону. – Бен опускает голову и закрывает лицо ладонями. – Есть покурить? Это может помочь.

– Иди за мной, – говорит Чон, ухмыльнувшись уголком рта.

* 

Чон уплывает в кайф, расслабившись настолько, насколько это возможно с учетом того, что он всегда на взводе. Бен сидит рядом с ним, вялый и обкуренный. Он не мог бы быть более спокойным, даже если бы Чон вырубил его, врезав по башке бейсбольной битой. Бен смеется, плечом задевая плечо Чона. Он продолжает хихикать, но ничего не говорит. У Чона портится настроение. 

– Что такого смешного?

Бен разваливается на диване, прижавшись плечом к Чону. Он разводит ноги, и его колено сталкивается с коленом Чона.

– Ничего, старик, просто чувствую себя лучше. – Он наклоняется, пытаясь разглядеть часы на руке Чона. – Сколько у нас осталось времени?

Чон смотрит на часы, потом снова на Бена и видит странную улыбку у него на лице. Его беспокоит, что она совершенно нечитаемая. Вообще-то Чон знает все выражения лица Бена. 

– Час или два. – Он осознает, что разглядывал Бена, и отводит глаза. Бен снова смеется.

– Немало времени прошло с тех пор, как мы просто тусовались вместе. Только вдвоем, – говорит Бен, хлопнув Чона по колену. В этом нет ничего особенного, ничего необычного, за исключением того, что это заставляет сердце Чона биться чаще.

– Ага, – соглашается Чон. Он не знает, что еще сказать, поэтому замолкает. Он хочет отодвинуть ногу, но Бен, видимо, почувствовав себя нехорошо, хватается за колено Чона.

– Мне уже намного лучше, – Бен бормочет, прикрыв глаза. – Спасибо, чувак.

Чон покашливает, когда рука Бена движется вверх к… нет, _невозможно_. Ему кажется. Это его лучший друг. Один из двух людей, за которых Чон готов умереть. Бен сжимает его бедро; на его губах улыбка. Чон замечает, что они блестят, как если бы Бен только что облизал их. Он не должен… не должен думать об этом.

– Без проблем, – ворчит Чон минуту спустя.

Бен сидит, повернувшись к Чону. Она не убирает руку, она по-прежнему двигается в направлении, которое Чон отказывается считать верным. Чон украдкой смотрит на Бена, и видит, как Бен облизывает губы. Он придвигается, и Чон отстраняется, но не достаточно быстро.

– Ты никогда хотел узнать… – начинает Бен, проводя пальцами по ноге Чона, а затем по его боку. Он не заканчивает свою мысль, потому что Чон снова отодвигается, желая прекратить это. Бен для него всё. Они не могут пересечь эту черту.

… каково было бы трахнуть тебя? – заканчивает Чон вместо Бена. Он знает, что Бен собирался сказать именно это – _грубо_ говоря, потому что Бен сказал бы, наверное, чуть больше слов и чуть менее резко, но тем не менее.

– Я хотел сказать – поцеловать меня, – отвечает Бен, застенчиво и сонно одновременно. – Но, может, ты хочешь пропустить несколько шагов?

Это самая странная, самая неожиданная вещь, какую Чон слышал от Бена. Вообще Бен говорит _много_ вещей, о которых потом часто жалеет.

– С чего вдруг это? – Желание пересечь «дружескую границу» не появляется просто так из воздуха. Чон скрещивает руки на груди и, наконец, внимательно смотрит на Бена.

Бен протягивает руку и обхватывает ладонью лицо Чона. Чон миллион раз видел, как Бен делает это с О. Это даже еще более странно, чем то, что он только что сказал. Но это его лучший друг, поэтому он не отодвигается, даже если чувствует, что в этом нерешительном прикосновении есть невысказанный вопрос.

– Я уже давно думаю об этом, Чон. Просто позволь мне…

 _«Позволить тебе что? Поцеловать меня?»_ – хочет спросить Чон, но Бен уже касается губами уголка его рта. Это не настоящий поцелуй и даже не похоже на него. Это скорее еще один вопрос. Бен немного отодвигается, просто чтобы посмотреть в глаза Чону и понять, не прилетит ли ему сейчас со всей дури в челюсть. Чон поднимает брови, но не двигается. Он расцепляет руки, и Бен понимает, что одержал маленькую победу.

Держась за спинку дивана, Бен наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать его, мягко и медленно. Чон хмурится, поэтому Бен останавливается в последнюю секунду, и его дыхание касается рта Чона.

 _«Нежность для женщин»_ , – думает Чон. (И даже несмотря на это, О всегда говорит, что он груб с ней.) Он хватает Бена за футболку и тащит к себе, и их губы сталкиваются; это словно дорожно-транспортное происшествие. Чон сжимает в кулаках футболку Бена, и поцелуй углубляется, становится более грубым и грязным, Бен стонет в его рот и без конца облизывает губы. 

Это… это… 

– Блядь, – выдыхает Бен и двигается, пока не оказывается почти полностью распластанным на Чоне.

Мозг Чона планирует побег, рассчитывает следующий шаг, сопротивляется, но его тело уже сдалось – неважно, будет это только один раз или нет. Бен скулит, когда Чон сильно кусает его за губу – наверняка останется синяк, – и соскальзывает Чону на колени.

Гибкий, привлекательный, потрясающий парень трется о член Чона, и Чон почему-то совершенно ничего не боится. Чон уверен, что Бен никогда раньше не был с мужчиной. _Он-то_ , разумеется, никогда не был, даже когда служил в армии. И он никогда не думал, что его первый раз будет с его самым лучшим другом. Бена, кажется, это совершенно не беспокоит, если его стояк, умоляющий, чтобы ему уделили внимание, о чем-то говорит.

– Подожди, – говорит Чон, схватив Бена за волосы и дернув его голову назад. Предполагалось, что этим он даст ему время подумать, но всё, что он хочет – это укусить Бена за шею и заставить кончить в штаны, как подростка. Так он и делает.

Бен выгибается с каждым укусом, вжимаясь в тело Чона, двигает бедрами, как чертова шлюха, и почему Чону кажется, что он что-то упустил? Они слишком долго этого ждали. Всегда оставались на противоположных сторонах, уделяя всё свое внимание O и избегая даже смотреть друг другу в глаза, когда трахали её в рот и между ног.

Если бы они снимались в порно, то это бы сгодилось, но это реальная жизнь. В их отношениях всё по-другому. Она принадлежит им, а они принадлежат ей. Но почему они никогда не принадлежали друг к другу? Так должно было быть с самого начала.

Бен срывает с себя футболку, когда Чон ненадолго отрывается от его шеи, и возится с джинсами Чона, пока, наконец, не берет в руку член Чона, поглаживая только головку. Бен прикусывает губу и прерывисто дышит, глядя, как Чон стонет и откидывает голову на спинку дивана.

Когда Бен останавливается, чтобы убедиться, что не слишком торопится, Чон хватает его за шею и тянет к себе для еще одного поцелуя, от которого возбуждение становится невыносимым. Бену требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы прервать поцелуй и подняться; его штаны натянуты спереди. Чон рычит, пытаясь схватить его и вернуть обратно, но Бен с легкостью уворачивается.

– Пойдем в кровать, – предлагает Бен и стягивает штаны вниз на бедра. Его член подразнивающее упирается в живот, и Чону с трудом удается сообразить, что Бен только что сказал.

Чон облизывает губы, позволяя Бену поднять его с дивана и отвести в постель. О будет поражена, когда вернется, или, может, обрадуется. В любом случае Чон не собирается останавливаться, ведь Бен так долго этого ждал.

Ведь это так _правильно_.


End file.
